fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Akatsuki/Minor Akatsuki Members
Members listed on this page are members of the Akatsuki Guild who do not make as frequent appearances as the core members that are attached to Jason. While this group certainly impact the story, and matter in their own right, they will be sorted out here onto the article for convenience's sake. Molly Hale Molly Hale (モリ ヘール Mori Heiru) is a member of the Independent Akatsuki Guild. She is notable for being one of the first females to join the guild who lacks any romantic interest in Jason LaHote, the Guild Master. Molly is currently dating another Ulalia, and often helps Olivia Petrillo with waitress duties. She specializes in Take Over magic, though she's just learning. She comes from one of the lands that is a bit of a ways from Fiore, quite possibly Seven, and has only recently started to learn magic. When she learned of the sad state the Magic Council was in, she decided to avoid joining an official guild, knowing they'd be backed by them, and managed to find her way to the Guild Haven, joining Akatsuki. Her personality is one of a shy girl, she finds it difficult to defend herself, but unlike most of the girls in the Guild, she doesn't cling to Jason, and is determined to function on her own two feet, though is happy to accept help from those if the situation calls. Her Guild Mark is located on her lower back. She debuted in The Sun On A New World. Ulalia Ulalia ('' ウラリャ Uraria'') is a member of the Independent Akatsuki Guild. Ulalia was born in the Guild Haven, being native to the alternate world that exists alongside Earthland and Edolas. She is currently dating Molly Hale. Ulalia specializes in the magic Solid Script. She was born in Guild Haven; though she lives somewhere in Bosco, and is noted to one of the people who were on the train when the Vulcans attacked. Ulalia is a somewhat stubborn individual who is incredibly straight-forward most of the time. She is noted to be on some perscribed medication in order to control her mood swings and as such, while hard-headed, she acts relatively low-key. Her guild mark is located on her left rear cheek. She was first mentioned in The Rebel Sleuths. Alaskiel Salo Alaskiel Salo (アラスキエル サロ Arasukielu Saro) is a member of the Independent Akatsuki Guild. Like many guildmates, he joined during the three month time-skip after the Rising Sun Arc. He specializes in Memory-based magics, and is known for being a playboy, willing to flirt with either gender. Sharp dressed and fox-eyed, Alaskiel is the humor of Akatsuki. Having been in the Guild Haven for at least 10 years, he knows his way in and out of best places, and his magic is well-suited for espionage missions. Despite his trickster nature, Alaskiel is honest with his Guildmates, outright telling them that he possesses Memory Control magic so as not to make them uneasy, however, he is not above using this magic upon an unsuspecting woman or man to get a date easily. His Guild Mark is located on his left hand, under the brown strap he wears on it. He debuted in The Rebel Sleuths. Spells Used Len Fauxfalsch :Main Article: Zinzolin Bitfrost Len Fauxfalsch (Ren Paukusuparuschiレン パウクスパルチ) is a member of the Independent Akatsuki Guild. One of the newest recruits of the Akatsuki Guild after the two-month timeskip, Len is a young man of average height; who possesses fair features. In both of his outfit, he possesses medium-length blonde hair and emerald eyes, with a rather regular build. In his Akatsuki outfit, he wears a black cap with a light green brim; as well as a black long-sleeved shirt and green vest- this is along with light green jeans and black shoes. Lenis a kind and considerate person who puts everyone else before himself. He is a standard person who is friendly to all sorts of animals, who return that affection rather nicely; though sometimes he can be a bit air-headed and idiotic. Len does his best to help out the others, and for some particular reason, he is more liked than most of the other male members, right up there with the Guild Master himself. Len specializes in Archive and Sound Magic. He debuted in The Sun On A New World. Tyrone Tyrone (タイルーン Tairuun)is a member of the Independent Akatsuki Guild, and one of the first to join over the timeskip after hearing the Akatsuki's desire to form a New World Order and overthrow the Magic Council. Tyrone is headstrong, and easily aggravated, and while these are normally very negative traits, Tyrone's great strength allows him to take advantage of this and use his anger to his advantage. One of his "quirks" is the fact that he never seems to use a door, ever, and Akatsuki usually spends their time rebuilding the walls whenever Tyrone enters, or leaves, a building, because his preferred method of entrance is smashing his way in. Despite this, Tyrone has his kind moments, and everyone in the guild gets along very well with him, and he is prided as one of the strongest the Akatsuki has to offer. While knowing other magics, he seems to specialize in Hammer and Lightning Magic. His Guild Mark is located on his right shoulder. Tyrone debuted in NINE DAYS FOR ARMAGEDDON. Rea Safaia :Main Article: Rea Safaia Rea Safaia (レア=サファイア, Safaia Rea) is a wandering Mage located around the Hargeon area; reknowned for her beauty and power as the "Ultimate Queen". She is also a powerful Take Over mage. She is a former member of the Dark Guild the Shadow Remnants, however, is currently a member of the Independent Akatsuki Guild, dating Alaskiel Salo. Her Guild Mark is located on her back. Trivia *Due to being based slightly off of Gin Ichimaru from Bleach, and physically resembling him to the point of being a near copy, Alaskiel's spell Dancing Serpents is a shout-out to Gin's Zanpakuto, Shinsō. Navigation Category:Akatsuki Category:Mages Category:Holder-Mage Category:Caster-Mage Category:Males Category:Females Category:Original Characters Category:Canon to Fanon Category:Independent Mage Category:LGBT Characters Category:Lost Magic User